Constellation Lights: Side Stories
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: Remember Aliea Academy: Constellation Lights? Remember the psychopaths who are Fubuki Shirou's teammates? This, is their stories. About their times in Sun Garden, before Aliea Academy is created. About how crazy they really are. And about how much chaos and panic they can create wherever they go. Contains OCs. Should really read AACL first to understand the story and its character.


**Author's** **Note: HEY EVERYONE REMEMBER ME!? I DON'T UPDATE OFTEN! I decided since I rarely update I will give some stories about the Aliea group from before well Aliea while I write the main story! And also HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUBUKI TWINS! I made chapter about their birthday but that will be out later on, I need enough chapters before I post it.**

 **Thank Sadomasochist2716 for being my beta! Love you!**

 **You know the usual stuff.**

* * *

The Start of The DESTRUCTION!

It had been 2 weeks since Fubuki started living at Sun Garden, and not once had there been a boring day. Not ONCE.

Because every day was a day of chaos.

For example, not even 24 hours after he arrived at Sun Garden that something happened. Something that changed his life for good (or worst, depended on whose point of view was that).

Fubuki was just walking by the lounge when he heard a couple of voices coming from one of the rooms. Curious, he decided to see what was going on. Glancing inside, he saw a group of children sitting around in circle, whispering.

"I say we set fire to the orphanage." A young boy with dark brown hair, which was kinda long, said.

"If we did that then where would we live, Riku?" An adorable voice said this time, coming from a girl with incredibly long, pale white hair.

"I agree with Ako, so forget that idea. I say we steal from every ice-cream shop." An 8-year-old boy with dark blue hair said enthusiastically.

"I personally love that idea, Ikuto, but what if the old man finds out? We will be in big trouble." A girl with light brown hair, which was in a small plait, said sadly.

"Hmm, Haruka-chan has a point. And besides, I have a MUCH better idea." A confident boy with lavender hair said.

Everyone looked at him and said in unison.

"And that is?"

"We go to the zoo and let all the animals out! THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH DESTRUCTION!" The boy started to laugh like a maniac, until a blond-haired girl hit him over the head with a cup. It looked to be hurt, and Fubuki winced, but the boy didn't react at all to it.

"SENTAROU YOU BAKA! WE GOT KICKED OUT THE LAST WE DID THAT!" The girl shouted at him.

Sentarou started to pout.

"I thought it was a good idea."

The violent blonde just sighed and turned to the group.

"Does anyone have any ideas on something fun and won't get us in trouble that we could do?" She asked.

A blond-haired boy raised his hand.

"I might have an idea Chiharu-nee-chan." The boy said softly.

She looked at him, smiling kindly.

"And what would that be, Nanashi?"

"We get a bunch of rats and insects and set them loose in a supermarket and we watch as everything goes down and nobody would know it's us!" Nanashi replied, grinning.

Chiharu blinked.

"Haven't we already done that?"

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

Chiharu sighed and looked towards a dark haired boy with purple streaks. He was lying down on the couch, and it looked like he was sleeping. There was also a short dark-haired girl sitting on top of him, her eyes closed as she listened to music.

"Hey Taiga, have we ever set rats and bugs in a supermarket?" Chiharu asked.

The boy now known as Taiga opened his eyes, revealing his obsidian orbs.

He shook his head, "No."

"Huh. Then I guess if nobody has a better plan then Nanashi wins." Chiharu stated.

"Now, how are we going to get the rats and bugs?" The girl named Haruka asked the group.

A boy with long icy blue hair pulled up in a ponytail spoke up.

"I know a guy who could supply us with the stuff." He said with a mischievous look in his violet eyes.

"Natsume, you make it sound like we are getting drugs." The boy called Riku said bluntly.

"What is drugs?" Nanashi asked, looking all cute and innocent.

The one called Ikuto looked at him and said.

"We will let you know when you are older."

It was an unspoken rule amongst the group that they must keep Nanashi as innocent as possible, due to the fact that the rest of them had (willingly) gone to the dark side despite their young ages, and they needed an innocent one in the group, just because.

Nanashi pouted, unsatisfied with the answer he got, but he let the matter drop anyway.

"Hey, while we're at it, why don't we invite that new boy to join us?" Sentarou suggested, startling Fubuki.

"That might be the most intelligent thing you have ever suggested." Ako said softly.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with her. This sent Sentarou to the corner, where he sat and cried dramatically.

"Why are you people so mean to me!" He wailed. Nobody paid him any attention.

"If you want to invite him, then he is at the doorway right now~." The girl sitting on top of Taiga said in a singing voice.

Simultaneously, most of them looked at the door to see the grey-haired boy looking at them in curiosity.

For a while, there was an awkward silence, until Ako decided to break it by walking up to him and placing a hand on his heart.

"There is a spirit inside of you, isn't there?" She asked, but her voice showed that she already knew the answer.

Fubuki looked her, shocked, but he nodded anyway.

'How did she know?' He thought to himself. Well, to himself, and Atsuya. Whose spirit he just found out was inside him a few hours ago.

She smiled.

"I hope we can be good friends." She said.

"Me too." He replied, still wondering how she knew about Atsuya's presence.

"Hey new kid, wanna join us?" Chiharu asked.

"Sure?" He answered unsurely.

'What is the worst that could happen?' He asked himself.

If only he remembered what happened when he arrived at the orphanage, then he might be able to save himself from the craziness that was about to crash into his life.

"GREAT!" She said cheerfully.

Fubuki had a feeling that, even if he said no, she would still force him to join them anyway.

"Okay, now that's over and done with, Ritsu, take the headphones off. Haruka and I will get the stuff that we need and we can get started." Natsume said.

Nearly everyone cheered.

If only Fubuki knew what he was signing up for.

'Everything is going to be alright, right?'

Atsuya snickered.

'You are on your own, nii-chan.'

Turned out, everything was NOT alright. Not one bit could be considered as alright.

Of course, everything would have been okay if only they remembered that the supermarket had security cameras, and if the rats didn't turn on them. Their clothes were completely ruined! Shredded! Torn to pieces! And what they had done had been recorded on tapes, which were sent to Sun Garden later.

Nobody could understand or explain how a bunch of 6 to 8 year olds could pull of such a stunt.

You could imagine how much trouble they were in when all of them were later called in Kira Seijirou's office. Yet, instead of being worried, they just started more chaos there.

"We should have just let the animals run loose in zoo!"

"Chiharu, put the spork down!"

"I'mma gonna kill him!"

"Why am i here? I didn't do anything!"

"Wahh! This is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Nana-kun! Now please don't cry!"

"Hey old man, what is for dinner?"

"Can I burn down the orphanage now?"

"No Rikumichi! You can't!"

 **Done~~~**

 **What do you think?**

 **Have any suggestions?**

 **Got any questions then PM me or my beta (if she is okay with it) or message me on Wattpad (Inazuma_eleven_4ever) (DON'T JUDGE ME!). Twitter ( FujoshiLeanne) or Tumblr (thatunoriginalgirl).**

 **That's all I have to say for now, bye~~**


End file.
